


Graveyard Daydreams

by amosanguis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Sherlock, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Tag to 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soon, Sherlock," Mycroft says as he loads you into the SUV. “I will return you to him soon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Daydreams

-z-

You watch as John Watson walks away from your grave.

You watch as he fights his tears and a part of you takes some sort of sadistic pleasure in knowing that there are tears shed over your “death.”

-x-

You watch as John Watson walks into the apartment.

You watch as he quietly sets the keys down, ghosting through the rooms and letting the tears finally fall freely as he remembers.

Then he sees you.

You’re just staring at him and he’s just staring at you and the kiss comes out of nowhere and you’ll never be entirely sure who initiated it.

“John,” you’re not sure how to begin. “Really, I was only gone for-“

John mutters something about how you’re a bloody idiot before he pulls you back down.

Where there was mild desperation before, now it’s just pure fury as you rip away his clothes and push him up and against the wall, taking his full weight in the race to become one person.

-x-

You watch as John Watson walks away from your grave.

You watch as he gets into his car and drives away and you absolutely have to force yourself to stay where you are. Because as much as you want to run after him, to take your soldier by the hand and show him that you’re still alive and you still love him and that you’re so very terribly sorry for the pain - you know that Mycroft is watching.

So you turn on your heel, and walk over to the brother who did not take “No” for an answer.

“Soon, Sherlock,” Mycroft says as he loads you into the SUV. “I will return you to him soon.”

You don’t tell him that it won’t be soon enough. Instead you just nod and lean into him, taking comfort in the warmth that Mycroft hasn’t provided you since he stopped being your big brother and became the British government.

Mycroft doesn’t say much, just lets you rest as he cards his fingers through your hair, occasionally saying,

“Soon, Sherlock. Soon, little brother. I’m sorry. Soon.”

-z-

End.


End file.
